A New Tris
by we-are-gonna-die
Summary: What if Tris jumped off instead of hanging on for her parents? What happens next. Is she really dead? Tobias POV.-sorry guys this is my first story. I don2t know the ratings too, so I just rated it K.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 months. 6 months since Tris left me. I wish I had been there for her. I wish I didn't shout at her. She was so lost, broken. I wish I followed her when I saw her get up and walk. But it is too late now.

"Tobias," calls Tori. She brings me back to reality. "We have new initiates coming today. Don't forget you are going to teach with someone. She will be ready under the net tomorrow at 9 o'clock. Her name is Six. Be prepared."

Six.. It was what Tris called her for fun. She called us Four and Six. I look at the tattoo marked on my wrist. 4+6… All the memories came flowing in. It was too painful to remember. I realised Tori was waiting for a reply.

"Ok, I'll try to be on time,"I whispered and went to the bar to drink my problems away.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up and got ready. Since I had only 10 minutes to get ready, I didn't bother to cover my tattoos, especially the ones with Tris on it. I ran to the pit and saw a red-haired girl. She was facing her back at me and probably didn't realise that I was standing right behind her. She was the same size as Tris. Wearing short leather shorts and a black tank top exposed her pale skin. Since her hair was tied into a high ponytail, I could see her pierced ears. She had spiked jewellery all over her. The I realised something. I could see the tattoos. The tattoos that I know very well. Too well. I could see the abnegation symbol, the birds…

Then, she suddenly faces me. It's Tris. My Tris is standing right in front of me.

She smirks and says, "Hello Tobias. Miss me?".

Every part of my body missed her. I want to be mad at her. Really mad, but I can't bring myself to be. I just want to stand by her side. Feel her presence. My voice is trembling. Hell, I am trembling. All I can do right now is hug her tight.

"I guess you owe me an apology" she says between laughters.

"I think your the one that owes me an apology."

Just at that moment, the first jumper jumps. As we wait for everyone, I watch Tris carefully. She looks so different now. That little girl that I knew turned into someone new. She is now wearing high heels that makes her longer. I see all of the initiates staring at her with awe. I am not the hot topic for the initiates to talk about. She is. With her strong and clear voice, she delivers a short speech which makes eve the Dauntless born scared. She gives the directions and starts walking away with the Dauntless born. I can hear her laughing at a remark of a boy.

"He is right Four, my initiatives will beat the hell out of yours" she shouts and disappears with her group.

Everyone in my group is talking about her. The boys are talking about how hot she looked and the girls are talking about how she is their idol. One Candor boy states that he wish she would be training them instead of me. This statement gets me really jealous. Not because they prefer her, but because she is my Tris. She is mine.

I bump into Tori while going to lunch.

"Hey, did you know that Six was actually Tris?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but everyone knew that she was Six. Everyone other than you."

"So are you trying to say that she faked her death," I asked, "and that everyone knew it? You saw what I went through. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"We all wanted to, but she asked us not to. And she didn't fake anything. She did really jump off. Luckily, Marlene and Uriah were on a walk and when they heard a sound, they ran at her direction. She was still breathing, but needed a lot of medical help. We hid her in a room. She got all the treatment she needed. She had a low chance of survival, let alone turn back to normal. The nurse thought about amputating her arm, but she was too stubborn. She wanted herself declared a dead, just in case. No one was allowed to visit her. No one but me. When she got out, she was a different person. Stonger, braver, still a bit reckless, but most importantly bolder. Now she is like this. IT has been 2 weeks since she go out and her first wish was to train the initiates with you so she could kick your butt." said Tori laughing at the end. "Also, she said you were better off without her."

I was lost without her. If I hadn't met her, I would have been factionless. I was never better without her. When I walked inside the dining hall, I saw her taking cake while chatting with Chris. Just a when it was her turn and she got the knife to cut her piece, I whispered "We have a lot of catching up to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Shit (yeah I did learn some new worlds thanks to Uriah). I have worked so hard to build my walls and now they were about to crack. No. Not now Tris. You are an independent woman, don't cry every time you see him. I flash back a smile.

"Yeah sure." I add. "We can also discuss the training, you are more experienced than I am."

I see a bit of disappointment in his eyes. But there is also joy. I lock hands with him and we get out. Since we have a lot of time and he probably wants to be alone, I walk out of the compound to the place where we played Catch the Flag. How I missed this place, the old me. Now, I have to be careful everyday. I need to pull it all together everyday and look like I have it all under control. I lay down on the grass.

"Don't be shy. Come lay down with me I won't bite." I say while patting the place right next to me.

"Well Tris, I'm not sure about that. You have sharp teeth."

I laugh. How I missed him. His comments… I decide to lay down for a while in silence. I know this may sound cliche to many of you, but we enjoy this silence. It is not an awkward one. We are embracing each other's presence. It has been a long time. Yes, I know that it is probably my fault, but I had my reasons.

"So Tobias, how have you been?" I ask. The silence was starting to get boring and I sure am not getting any younger. I can see his eyes light up when I call him Tobias.

"I should ask the same to you since you have been missing for months." His voice cracks a bit.

I can't hold it anymore. Yes I built my walls, dyed my hair and made a totally new style for my self, but my love for Tobias never ended. I can't bear the thought that he is crying because of me. I do the only thing that I can do and hug him. He doesn't move at first. As if he is thinking his next step, but he hugs so hard that I can't breath anymore.

Tobias POV

My Tris is back. Finally. I missed her, so much. But I'm definitely not letting this go.

"What can I say?" she says after a while, "Your right, I didn't say a proper good-bye or a hello. But the welcoming is really nice."

"Why Tris? Why did you ever try to leave me?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath. I can see the battle inside her. She is holding herself. Trying to keep it all together and not break down. I instantly regret asking her.

"Guilt" her statement sounds more like a question. "And, I did miss my parents. I just thought I could see them and apologise to them in person. Let me answer before you ask. Yes, I thought about you, but then I remembered what your mother said to me. I could be replaced, I was just I girl. I knew it would be hard for you, but after our little argument, I though it was not that hard anymore."

I could understand her. I understood her very well. After my outburst, she did look lifeless, powerless. I look at her. Search her face for any emotions. Her eyes are closed and she is inhaling the air. She looks so peaceful and happy. I can't keep my self from staring at her. She opens her eyes softly and when she sees me staring at her, she just laughs.

"Enough about me. I heard you were the best drunk leader ever." she mocks with me. "You know, I was there once. Sitting right next to you when you were drinking the hell out of yourself. You didn't realise me. I watched you all night." she laughs."All you did was to look at your tattoo and cry. Your were so hopeless."

I start blushing. She was there? I am so hopeless when I get drunk. I stare at my tattoo, the one with 4 and 6, and cry while repeating her name over and over again.

"Nice tattoo by the way" she adds.

Al I want to do is kiss her right at the spot, but I don't. I want to make sure that she is okay with it first.

"What can I say, I am one of a kind," I say.

"I also heard that you were no fun. Always had stuff to do," she says. "Why don't we have some fun before going back."

I can see an evil glint in her eyes. This is so not going to be fun. The adrenaline junkie dauntless inside her is still there. She observes her surrounding before her eyes land on some thing. She starts smiling. I turn around to see what she is looking at and I see it too. Uh oh. Not the ferris wheel again.

"Come on," she begs. I think she can see right through me. "I promise it'll be fun. Who knows, thanks to me, people may even start calling you three."

With her, I can run into death without a second thought. She knows it too. I have no choice other than following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. First of all thanks for all your awesome feedback. I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. Even I am mad at my self because I can relate to you. It is a frustrating situation. I had my finals, then I got a suspension for running out of school, so I was grounded. No phone, no computer. I got my computer back today, so I wrote it as soon as I could. I wrote a long chapter just for you.**

**Incase you didn't realise it, the characters a bit OOC. It's because I get frustrated with Tris's weaknesses as I read the book. I just wanted to make her a stronger girl. It'll have OCs in it but not yet**

Chapter 3

I can't believe we are going to climb that again. Yes, I did it once, but twice?

"Well Four. You don't have to climb it this time since it works." said Tris.

First, did I really show how nervous I am? I have to stop that and second, how does she knows it works. Did she come here after she died? I am confused.

"I may be confusing sometimes. Al least it is what Tori says. And to answers your questions, yes you should stop making your fears so obvious. You are a dauntless leader and you have to look tough." Tobias looked ashamed. "But lucky for you, you don't have to hide anything from me. You can be a coward. Just make sure nobody sees you like this. And I did come come here. Only to show Christina how I could see the other team. We will let one initiate use this tactic while one of us are with her. They just have to be clever enough. Finally, you have to stop talking to your self. It is a bit creepy."

I was dumbstruck. I got embarrassed to the one person I ever tried to impress. This was going to be harder than I thought. She was really different. I couldn't decide which Tris was better yet. Maybe this was a cover. Maybe she just looks different. I will have to think about that later. I wonder if she ever missed me. I saw her once. While making an announcement. A girl, Tris, was looking at me like she could read me. She studied me like Erudite would study a book. When our eyes locked, I felt something. Something that made me remember Tris. It was 4 months after her death. I felt the tears form in my eyes. She saw this, gave a sad smile and walked away. I isn't think about her much, I was too busy thinking of Tris. I was too busy thinking of my sadness that I couldn't even see her.

"Are you coming or what?" asked Tris. She was climbing. I guess the machine got broken or she just wanted to climb. I was in another world at that time.

"Guess I don't have a choice."

I started climbing. I couldn't take my mind from that day. She was confront of me and I didn't see her. Let alone realise her, I didn't even think about that encounter again. Now, as I go through that day, I understand that she was not sorry for me. She was sorry that I couldn't recognise her. I look up to see if we are anywhere near. I don't want to sound like a pervert, but she poked hot from this point. Everything about per was different. Clothes, attitude, eve her body. The only thing left from her past was her tattoos.

"Nice view Tris" I joked.

She was taken back. "Sİnce when are you a pervert Tobias?" called back Tris.

"Never just saying"

"lucky for you, while you were too busy staring at my butt, we reached the top."

I view was amazing. It was even more fascinating in daylight. And even more scary. I just discarded my thoughts and sat down. The only thing I couldn't discard was our encounter.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Who?"

"The girl who studied me and left without even saying a word."

"Ohh, yeah it was me. I just thought that you would remember me, but as usual you were late to realise. Sometimes I get worried for you Tobias. So slow, always slow…" she joked. "I'm sorry that you couldn't see your mom's true face. I would tell you I knew it, but you probably knew I suspected her. You were late to see that too."

I was shocked. Did I hear her correctly?

"Sorry for that," I can see regret in her eyes. "I guess it sounded a bit mean. I am truly sorry for what happened. At least you became a leader, so it wasn't for nothing."

"I never wanted to be a leader."

"You never wanted to be a leader of a the old, corrupted Dauntless," Tris said. "You are the leader of a Dauntless you always dreamed of."

"I guess your right."

"Speaking of a new Dauntless, I heard that the training program changed a bit. I guess we were here to talk about that."

"Yes, we will have the same three parts of the initiation. The only difference is that we will not cut any initiates. We will just send the lowest rankings to the world outside for an expedition." Thank god Tris didn't know about the Prior woman and Tori warned me about it. Or else, she would have been the first one to sign up for an expedition.

"I heard about that. Isn't it exciting?"

No no no no no no no. This is the reason we are not telling her. Change the subject Tobias.

"We will start with skills like shooting and throwing knives. Then we will work on teamwork and trust. The initiates will go one special 'missions' as teams. Then they will have to do some solo work. It's still being decided by the leaders."

"I guess the other parts are the same."

"Yep"

"Thank god. I just didn't want to see anyone get beaten."

"I have a feeling that we will still see something like that but not yet. Some of the challenges will be with the Dauntless born, but they will train separately."

Tris was thinking about something else. Then she turned back to me. "I guess we should go, You don't ant to be late now do you?"

"Did you see Six?" asked a girl. "She is awesome and scary at the same time."

"Yeah I know what about Four? He had eyes on her. Did you see how they got out together from lunch? No one has seen them since!"

"What ever. I just hope they are not late. I want to start this shit already." said a boy.

"I think Tris is very hot. She deserves so much better than Four."

"Who does she deserve? You?"

This was getting creepy. We were outside the training room and listening to the initiates. Actually I was listening to them. Tris was just leaning on the door smirking as she heard what they thought about her.

"Four is not that bad" Yes yes yes yes. Someone doesn't think I'm lame.

"Yeah he is very bad" Everyone laughed. Even Tris. I was so humiliated.

"I know someone who think your awesome" said Tris trying to comfort me. "Let's go inside."

_Payback _was all I thought.

"Up! Who told you that you could sit down and chat. This is serious people. You are soon-to-be Dauntless now. Act like one. A true Dauntless get their butts up, reaches for a knife and throws it." She leans for a knife and hits the bulls eye. "A real Dauntless gets a gun and shoots it" She get a gun and hits bulls eye again.

It was my turn to scare them.

"If your little brains didn't get it just (I check my watch) 1 second ago, you will be shooting and throwing knives. Now this not a place for slow people. You will watch our demonstration once and start throwing knives. We will do shooting later."

I reach for another knife. I throw carefully and it hits the bulls eye.

"Come on people, what are you waiting for? Start! I want to se e all knives on bulls eyes in 30 minutes." yelled Tris. She was good. Even I was a bit intimidated.

All of the initiates ran to a target and start throwing.

"So," I asked. "What do you think?"

"Obviously no one watched you carefully. They are just throwing it. I think we have to scare them a bit more."

"Your bad" I joked.

Tris started to walk behind the initiates and shout at them. Still, no progress. but at least I could watch her be though. She was hot and I think I liked this Tris. Don't get me wrong. I loved the old Tris. She was perfect, but the new Tris? She was not that bad. She was still very fun to hang out with. There wasn't a great difference and I think I could live with that.

30 minutes later. no one could still hit the target. Tris was shouting even more. I could see from her eyes that she was laughing at herself from the inside. Suddenly she stopped. As did everyone else. I guess they were not as stupid as I thought they were.

Tris started clapping. "You just managed to embarrass yourselves in front of a Dauntless leader."

Everyone looked at e and got the point. I guess they didn't know. I had to say something didn't I? But what to say?

Thank god, Tris saved me.

"Being Dauntless is not only being fearless, or beating others up. You have to have enough skills to be Dauntless. Apperently you were either to stupid to not watch Four, our dear leader, or you are just untalented. A Dauntless uses these skills more than once. You will see people challenging each other for dangerous things. This is how Dauntless are. You are up to any challenge. If you cannot overcome that, you are not a Dauntless." explained Tris. "Four, can you please come over here?"

"What do you wan me to do Six?"

"Stand in front of the target." She turned back to the initiates. " A leader once made me stand up there. The trainer was supposed to throw 3 knifes. I couldn't close my eyes or show my fear. The trainer started throwing the knives." She reach for one and thrives it right next to my head. "I couldn't close my eyes" she throws another one. "He threw the third one and on purpose, he made the knife scratch my ear." The third knife scratches my ear. "Y,ou will face a situation like this very soon."

She come next to me and takes off the knives. I'm too chocked to move. She leans close to my face.

"I have been waiting to do that." she says while smirking. She turns back to the initiates, all serious again. "Now stop fooling around and start throwing."

I go back to my spot and continue watching. At that second I fell in love with Tris again.


End file.
